The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a sanitary fitting with a stainless steel finish.
Sanitary fittings, particularly water supply fittings and sanitary shut-off devices, in general, are often used directly together with stainless steel sinks and have the disadvantage that they clearly differ, in particular, visually and haptically, from the material of the stainless steel sink.
Owing to the more complex processing in the case of stainless steel, the manufacture of such fittings from stainless steel proves to be very cost-intensive.
The object underlying the present invention is to propose sanitary fittings, in particular, water supply fittings and sanitary shut-off devices, in general, which visually and haptically are very similar to or scarcely distinguishable (stainless steel finish) from the stainless steel surface of stainless steel sinks, and a method for their manufacture, wherein starting materials which may be processed more cost-effectively are used.